


The Flawed Diamond

by Dustfinger12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Long time before relationship, attempted suicide, getting better, maybe smut, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustfinger12/pseuds/Dustfinger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the second chapter. It is a little longer than the last chapter...(Add more). Sorry the battles are a little lack luster I only wrote about the first episode to the specials because it was easier to introduce Theta. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better since I enjoyed that episode and that is when Steven comes in. I have to tweak the chapter a bit since I changed Theta's character a bit but hopefully it won't take me too long. Again comments are much appreciated as I love the feed back. Please tell me if this is a shitty idea or if you enjoy it. Hope you enjoy. :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

     Theta watched the conversation between the two people, but what interested her most was the strange creatures that were in front of them. One was some kind of orange dragon while the other was a white dog with a scythe like horn on the side of its head. Around both of their necks were necklaces with strange stones in the pendant. She had never seen these creatures before, neither in Heaven nor in Hell. Maybe they were a rare type of demon or a failed creation of Mother Nature. But Theta knew this wasn't true for this place didn't feel like one of her creations and those weren't her creatures. They didn't have the same aura and she had never mentioned them in previous conversations though she would admit she never paid attention when Gaia spoke. She pondered these thoughts for a moment, but was interrupted when she saw the strange creatures change shape. She watched as the dragon changed from orange and cream to black and blue and the dog grew wings. Never had she seen a demon change form like that before, but she had already decided they weren't demons. She studied them for a second before looking away a loud cracking noise catching her attention. A voice soon followed. "Wow! A black Charizard and an Absol with wings!" exclaimed a girl's voice, "what's going on? What do you think Chespie?" Theta looked down to see a maroon haired girl with a green and orange hat. With her was a little gopher with a spiky green hat. Theta thought of asking the girl what was going on, but decided to observe. She watched as the battle rage on. The creatures using strange magic to attack each other. It ended with the dragon, Charizard?, winning. Both changed back to their original forms. The two complimented each other. The boy saying he wanted to battle her again.

     The boy had walked away from the battle to a small river. Theta and the girl had followed him. The girl had climbed down and would hide behind one tree before sprinting to another. Theta thought it was comical looking. She decided to go for a different approach, jumping from tree to tree making only a whisper of noise when landing. Now she was hiding in a tree watching the boy feed his Charizard. She could see now that the boy had blue hair, a light blue scarf, and pants that sagged in the crotch area. "You can come out now," he said. For a second, she though he was talking to her, but the girl came out of her hiding spot. She seemed shocked that he knew she was there, but introduced herself as Mairin. "You can come out as well," he said. Theta was surprised to realize he had noticed her. She jumped down from the tree making a soft _thump_ as she landed. Mairin looked at her before turning her attention back to the boy. He introduced himself as Alain before putting the food away. Mairin started asking about how his Charizard changed form. "It was Mega Charizard," he said, "I don't know much about it, but I know the Pokémon and trainer must have a strong bond with each other for it to change forms." 'Friend magic?" she thought, 'friendship doesn't have magical properties, but what do I know about friends?" She had never had any friends in her long life. This thought saddened her a bit. It wasn't that she hadn't tried. It was that no one wanted to be friends with a slut especially his slut. She felt like crying, the sorrow and loneliness was crushing. Instead of having a melt down in front of two strangers, she could do that later, she decided to redirect her attention. "What are Pokémon?" she asked. Both people stopped talking, looking at her as if she were crazy. "You don't know what Pokémon are?!" Mairin exclaimed, "what world are you from?" Theta thought about this for a moment, but to her despair she couldn't remember. "I don't know," she said softly. She could remember every moment of her life from her first moments of creation to the present day. She could still remember looking at her former master for the first time his words still clear in her mind. Not remembering what world she came from made her distraught. Before Mairin could reply, Alain answered a weird looking phone. He had a hushed conversation with whoever was on the other side. Afterwards, he went back to the group and grabbed his stuff without saying anything before walking off.

      


	2. Mega Evolution Battles

      Mairin and Theta followed behind Alain. "What's your name by the way?" Mairin asked. Theta thought about lying to her, but decided against it. "Theta," she said. Mairin smiled and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you," she said. Theta stared at it for a moment confused. "You're supposed to shake it," Mairin whispered. Theta nodded before taking her hand and shaking it. "You know you're strange. Not that it is a bad thing," Mairin said quickly correcting herself, "it is almost like you haven't been around people much." 'I haven't,' Theta thought bitterly, 'I wasn't allowed to be around other people.' Mairin was about to say something else, but got distracted when a floating yellow flower with some kind of creature attached to it. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. "I'm going to catch it!" she exclaimed calling out her Chespie, who Theta learned was a Pokémon named Chespin. "Chespie use Pin Missile," Mairin shouted excitably. The gopher Pokémon's hat started to glow and little green projectiles shot out of it. The flower Pokémon dodged it spinning around gracefully. Mairin seemed annoyed, but that didn't deter her. She called out another move called Vine Whip. Vines appeared out of the sides of Chespie slashing at the other Pokémon. Theta inched toward Alain. "What Pokémon is that?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Flabébé," he said, "try using a move that would poison or confuse it." Mairin looked back and called out another move called Toxic. The attack hit. Mairin jumped with joy. "Now throw you Pokéball," he said. She threw her Pokéball. The little ball rocked back and forth until it let out a little _ding._ Mairin picked up the little red and white ball smiling. Her celebration was cut short when Alain. "It's still poisoned so we need to get the Pokémon Center," he said. Se nodded and started running. Both Theta and Alain followed after her.

      After a short wait, the nurse handed back Mairin's Flabébé. Theta had waited with her having a small conversation in between. Theta had learned a little about Mairin. She had learned what town Mairin was from, what her dreams were, and a little about this strange new world Theta had somehow come into. In return, she answered as much of Mairin's questions as she could. Where was she from? What's your real name? Why were you in a tree? Those were a few of the questions Mairin asked. It seemed liked for every one question Theta asked Mairin had a thousand more. This however didn't annoy her to her surprise, but instead made her feel happy. Something she hadn't felt in so long. Maybe it was because someone was finally actually seeing her as a person and not as a tool for no one would ask tools questions. "Did you see my travelling companion I came in with?" Mairin asked breaking Theta's train of thought. "The young man went to the restaurant owned by one of the Elite Four," Nurse Joy replied. Mairin freaked out a bit before running out the door. Theta ran after her not wanting to be left alone.

      Mairin and Theta arrived at a rather fancy restaurant. In the corner, Theta could see Alain talking to someone in a ridiculous outfit. Mairin walked up to Alain demanding why she had left them before seeing what Theta guessed was a chief. She got really excited. "I can't believe it's really Siebold," she said. 'So his name is Siebold or was it Siebald?' Theta thought. She thought of a bald pirate at sea standing at the end of the deck. She was about to laugh, but flinched remembering how obnoxious her former master had said her laughter. She hated her laugh. In the end, she decided not to laugh since it would annoy people around her. Instead, she just watched as the group walked away without her.

     They were led to a large rectangular field with two squares on each ends and a circle with a lone cutting through the middle going all the way to the end of the field. Theta listened to the strange looking man and Alain. Siebold had sent out a huge, blue bipedal turtle with two guns coming out of its shell. On its head was a harness with another one of those strange stones. "I admit I am surprised you will be using a fire type against my water type," he said looking at Charizard. "I want to be the strongest with my Charizard," Alain said. Theta looked at Chespie and smiled a little. "Can I hold Chespie?" she said. Mairin looked at Chespie and nodded before handing it to her. Theta started to pet it. "You're so soft," she said. She held it close to her chest still petting it. Below, the battle had already begun. Mega Charizard was attacking the giant turtle to no avail. The turtle blasted water from its two guns forming a powerful stream of water. Charizard dodged it by that strange form of magic. Theta watched intently as the turtle transformed into Mega Turtle. "What is the turtle's name?" Theta asked. "Blastoise," Mairin said without looking away. Theta saw Charizard had gotten hit by that powerful stream of water. To her surprised that Charizard had endured the hit and retaliated managing to hit the opponent though it didn't seem to do anything to Blastoise. Blastoise shot a strange pulse hitting Charizard. Charizard fell to the ground changing back to it original form.

     After the battle, Alain announced he was going to the Hoenn region which Mairin promptly said she was coming. Theta agreed as well saying she had nothing better to do. Together they walked onto the plane. She took a seat next to Mairin putting her head against the window. She hated flying and wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. Before she could fall asleep, Mairin asked her a question. "Earlier you made it sound like there are multiple worlds. How is that possible?" she said. Again, lying was a tempting offer, but Theta went against it. "A world is created from a person's imagination. Most of the time people do not realize their worlds exist and when they die so do their worlds, but there are a few that know about the different worlds and try to reach them. Only those strong enough though can do that and most of the time the people fail. Because there are so many people in many different worlds there are of course a near infinite amount of worlds to explore, but you have to be careful of which worlds you explore for not all of their creators were kind people," Theta explained as best she could. "So if I want to I can create my own world and go to it?" Mairin asked. "You could create your own world, but you could not go to it since you aren't strong enough," Theta said looking at Mairin. The look Mairin gave her crushed Theta's heart. "Let me rephrase that," she said, "you can't go there yet. If you work hard enough you can eventually go there." This seemed to please Mairin. Theta smiled a little before going back to her nap. "One last question," Mairin said. Theta doubted this, but didn't object. "What was the world you came from like?" Mairin asked. There was a long pause before Theta answered. "Horrible," was all she said before falling asleep filled with the nightmares of her former master's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. It is a little longer than the last chapter...(Add more). Sorry the battles are a little lack luster I only wrote about the first episode to the specials because it was easier to introduce Theta. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better since I enjoyed that episode and that is when Steven comes in. I have to tweak the chapter a bit since I changed Theta's character a bit but hopefully it won't take me too long. Again comments are much appreciated as I love the feed back. Please tell me if this is a shitty idea or if you enjoy it. Hope you enjoy. :)


	3. Meeting a Champion

      Theta woke up to the plane landing. The first thing she heard was Mairin asking a thousand questions about something. The first thing Theta felt was annoyance, but it quickly faded as everyone started to walk out. She stayed close to Mairin, a small sense of panic as the crowd pressed against her. She wanted to run, but was unable as push through them. "Please hurry up, please hurry up," she whispered trying to control her breathing. Mairin looked at her and frowned. She could see the fear in Theta's eyes and took her hand. "We're almost out," she said smiling. Theta simply nodded the exit getting closer and closer with each step she took. Alain listened to them not saying anything.

      The group was now walking on a dirt path looking for something Theta didn't care about. Mairin was talking to Alain. The conversation was cut short when she stopped talking. Confused to what happened, Theta looked over to see Mairin stuck in a dead tree. She sighed and went to help her out, but someone else beat her to it. Mairin looked as surprised as Theta was and looked at the newcomer. In front of her, there was a rather handsome young man with a nice looking black suit with odd metal pieces at the end of his sleeves. There was a little broach with a Mega Stone in it. He wore a ring on his ring and pointer finger on each hand. His hair matched the steely blue hue of his eyes. "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you," Mairin said to the man. He accepted it graciously. Overall, he seemed like a nice person, but Theta knew not to judge people by first impressions. She had seen many men who were "nice", but turned out to be cruel assholes who wanted nothing more than sex. Anger bubbled within her as she stared longer at him. "I'm Mairin," Mairin said. "I am Steven Stone," Steven said giving her a polite smile. 'How fake can he be?' Theta thought, the anger rising. She walked closer to him seeing if there were any details she missed. There was a faint whiff of cologne as she drew closer. This didn't surprise her much, but what did surprise her was that he wasn't wearing more. He turned his head in her direction and frowned a bit. " I am sorry, but did I do something wrong?" he asked with a hint of confusion. She blinked for a second before realizing she had been glaring. 'Only you being here,' she thought, but knew she shouldn't say it. "There was something in my eye," she lied. He simply nodded looking away. She didn't know why she was so angry at him. She never felt anger toward Alain, but as soon as she saw him, her temper flared. Panic rose within her as a horrible thought rose in her mind. 'Am I becoming like Master?' she thought fearfully. Never had she thought that would happen. She had always been so care to keep her anger in check unlike her former master. "Miss, excuse me miss. I am sorry for interrupting you, but are you okay?" he asked. "Fine," she growled and with that she went to sit on the hill wanting to be as far away from him as she could be without being too far. "I want to battle you," Alain said speaking for the first time since meeting Steven, "you're the Hoenn league Champion. I'm trying to beat every Mega Evolution Pokémon and I couldn't help but notice that you have a Mega Stone." Steven, instead of being surprised, became serious. "Alain you can't ask him for a battle. He's a busy..." Mairin was about to say, but was interrupted by Steven. "I accept your challenge," he said. Theta sat there in confusion not knowing what they meant by champion. She could piece together was that he was probably the strongest of something, maybe of the Pokémon. Thinking this made her picture him with a crown on his head on top of a bunch of dead Pokémon. This image made her hate him more. This image proved that he thought he was better than everyone else. She hadn't, however, realized she was only judging him through what she had seen people like him. She clenched her fists into tight balls. She started to relax as the battle started. She hated how these people made animals fight for them rather than doing it themselves, but at the same time enjoyed it. Steven sent out a large metallic looking Pokémon. It was silver with a gold X across its face. She noticed that it was wearing a bracelet around its right front claw. Inside, was a Mega Stone. She watched as Alain chose Charizard. Almost instantly, he Mega Evolved Charizard. Steven did not change his Pokémon at the beginning. They exchanged a few blows testing each other's strength before Steven finally Mega Evolved his four legged spider. "Sparkling stone give our heart form. Metagross, Mega Evolve," he said. As soon as he finished saying this, the strange light surrounded who she assumed was Metagross. Nothing much changed with Metagross in its alternate form. Its claws were now in front of its body and the X was a little longer. 'That was anticlimactic,' she thought expecting some amazing looking new form. "Use Flamethrower," Alain commanded. Blue flames came from Mega Charizard's mouth. She thought it would hit Metagross directly but at the last second Steven commanded Metagross use Psychic. The flames were deflected upwards. "Metagross use Meteor Mash," he commanded. Metagross formed into a tight ball and started spinning toward Charizard a blue light forming around its body. The attack hit with such force that it made Theta cringe sending Charizard into a rock formation. This didn't seem to stop Charizard as it immediately flew back to the battle area much to Steven's surprise. Without a pause, Alain gave Charizard the command to use Burn Blast. Rocks were sent everywhere by flames spewing from the ground engulfing Metagross. After all the flames cleared, Metagross stood there without so much as a scratch on it. Steven commanded Metagross to use Meteor Mash again as Alain commanded Charizard to use Dragon Claw. Both were about to collide when a spray of flames came rushing toward them causing both Pokémon to break apart. It wasn't until the last second that Theta realized she was in the direct line of fire. She jumped out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. Her foot was scorched as the flames swallowed it whole. She was proud of herself. She didn't scream or cry, but she did  clench her foot the agony almost too much. Mairin rushed over to her followed by Alain then Steven. "We have to get her to the Pokémon Center," someone said, she couldn't tell who. Everyone agreed and was about to pick her up when a voice she hadn't recognized spoke. "This isn't how we should treat the Champion," a deep voice said. Theta couldn't open her eyes to see who it was, but after a second remembered it was the voice of the person Alain was taking to over the device. He seemed to pay no attention to her which she was glad as she felt hot tears running down her cheeks, the pain was too much. She readied herself expecting the impact of a boot or cursing screaming how weak she was, but none of those came as a bitter darkness surrounded her. It was filled with sweet dreams masking the bitterness like a blanket only to be uncovered when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to the series. Sorry it took so long to update. I have a lot of stuff due in the next week. Please give me some feedback and sorry if Theta's character changes a bit since this was supposed to be where the series starts. I edit when I type so there might be a few inconsistencies that I've missed. I haven't watched these episodes in a while so sorry if the moves aren't correct. As always please comment. I'm going to have to break this part into two or three parts so sorry if the break seems a little weird. I would love some feedback. Tell me what you do and don't like. Hope you all enjoy :)


	4. The Man with the Hair of Fire

     Theta woke up to a bright light in her face. Her foot was throbbing, but it was bearable. In the distance, she could hear four voices talking about what had happened or at least that's what she thought they were saying. Her head felt a little fuzzy, a gentle pain started to pulse in the back of her head. She must have fallen when she burnt her foot. Using her elbows to prop herself up, she looked at her surroundings. They hadn't moved since she passed out because she was still on the hill where she had fallen. Seeing the group, she tried to get up, but unsurprisingly fell. Pain shot through her body making her yelp. This caught the attention of the group as they looked over at her before making their way of to her. "You shouldn't try to stand yet," said a man she didn't recognize, "It might damage it more." She ignored him and tried to stand again this time not putting as much weight on her injured foot. After about five minutes of struggling, her efforts were rewarded as she was able to stand leaning heavily on her good foot. She hobbled over to the new comer anger bubbling inside her. She didn't need to be told that it was his fault her foot was extra crispy. She was a foot away from him. She stared him down even though he was at least a half a foot taller than her. "I am sorry for..." he stopped as she punched him square in the nose. She smiled as an audible crack could be heard and blood came rushing down. Alain rushed to the man's side a murderous look in his eyes. "Why did you do that?" Alain asked. "Pay back," she said before hobbling away. She sat back down her mission complete. She lifted her pants leg to see the damage. She flinched when she saw the damage. "How long have I been out?" she asked as she tenderly poked at it. Not a smart idea. She winced as pain shot through her. "Can you hand me my backpack?" she asked without waiting for an answer to the first question. Mairin didn't say anything, for once, while she handed Theta her bag. It was nothing little more than tattered pieces of cheap cloth sewn together. This was all she could steal without getting caught. It had been somewhat new when she took it, but she had worn it wherever she went. There was a change of clothes as tattered as the backpack, a book though she couldn't read, a wooden mortar and pestle, and several strange looking herbs. She picked out one of the herbs careful not to crush its delicate leaves. Next, she took out the mortar and pestle and began to crush the strange plant into a paste which she carefully rubbed over her burn soothing it a little. There was a little pocket on the side where she stored gauze. Taking out, she wrapped it around her foot. She frowned a little. This was going to take a while for it to heal. If she had been at her full strength it would be have already been healed and she wouldn't have passed out, but that didn't matter since wishing wasn't going to happen. Instead of dwelling too long on this, she decided to think about how she was going to walk around without causing further damage. The man's nose had finally stopped bleeding as she finished tending to her foot. He went over to her as she got up. "I am Lysandre," he introduced himself as though nothing had happened. She glared at him not wanting to speak to him. For some reason, she had this feeling of distrust toward him and she doubted it was because of what he accidently did to her foot. He frowned a little before walking off.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter where we meet Lysandre. I don't have my notebook with me so it is going to be completely different from original. I honestly think I'm going to stop using my notebook since the story is so much different than I originally wanted it. Theta's personality has changed so much, but I feel like it's for the better. Sorry it is so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write without it sounding too forced. As always I love your feedback. Explain why you did or didn't like it. Enjoy :)


	5. A Time for Games

     The group had finally started moving again though Theta wasn't allowed to walk despite her protest. Instead of walking, Steven asked Metagross if it could carry her. She would only agree if Mairin would sit with her. Mairin was a little confused, but agreed anyways. Metagross lifted Theta and Mairin onto its back. It made a strange noise as though asking if they were comfortable. They both nodded and with that, they were on their way.

      Metagross seemed tireless as it carried Theta and Mairin for the long hours of the journey. To pass the time faster, Theta took out a small, beat up deck of cards. Their edges were bent and a few were missing. The white had long since turned to yellow. She gave Mairin three cards picked randomly from the deck then proceeded to give herself three random cards. "Have you ever played Idiot?" she asked as she continued to set the game up. Mairin shook her head watching her intently. Theta set three cards face down for both of them as well as three cards faced up putting them on top of the faced down card before setting the rest of the deck down. "Its a simple game," she said, "since I dealt you can go first.  Your goal is to try and get rid of your lowest cards first. I must set down a card with equal or higher value. So lets say you set down a three then I must set down a three or above. If I can't then I have to pick up all the cards that were already set down. Each time you set down a card you must pick one up from the deck until the deck is gone. Once it is gone and you have no more cards in your hand, you must pick up one of the cards faced up in front of you. After those are gone, you can pick one face down cards up and set it down and if can't then you have to pick up the stack. If you manage to get rid of all your cards then you win. There are a few special cards. The two that are always special are twos and tens. Two will reset the stack to  zero. Tens will get rid of the stack. That means those cards are out for the rest of the game. If we manage to set down all four of a certain card, lets say threes, then that will get rid of the deck, but they have to be on top of each other so they can't be separated by other cards. There is one more card that can be considered special depending on how we play. With the five rule, if a five is set down the other person must set down a card that is the same or lower than five or a ten if you have one. The lowest card is two, though you don't want to play those unless necessary, and the highest is an ace. Do you understand?" Mairin looked a little confused, but nodded anyways.

       Theta and Mairin played card games until the group stopped for the evening. At first, Mairin didn't do very well, but as they continued she understood the games better. Theta would go easy on Mairin letting her win until she understood better, and after that Theta would start trying. By the end of it though, Mairin seemed sick of card games. Theta was a little upset that she didn't want to play anymore, and instead, continued to play by herself. She played Solitaire for a while until Steven came up to her. "Can I play?" he asked smiling a little. She gave him a suspicious look, but nodded despite herself. She explained the rules to Idiot again before dealing the cards out. She was surprised by how quickly he got the game as he won the first, second, and third game. Annoyed, she tried harder, but lost no matter what. She didn't even know why she continued playing. Maybe it was because no one would play with her in the past or maybe she was just being stubborn. In the end, he ended up winning and she had fun. She put the deck away, and got up. "Thank you for playing," she said quietly before walking away without saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter just figured I would add another chapter. Theta and Steven bond a little. Also, try playing the Idiot. It's really fun and easy to play once you get the hang of it. Used to play it all the time in some of my classes during high school. In my Spanish class, the teacher banned the cards because the class, including me, got too loud. It sucked, but my friends and I always found ways to amuse ourselves when we had free days. As always, I love feedback. Enjoy :)


	6. The Champion Has a Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Steven's POV. I will be doing this on occasion, but I'll put the notes in the beginning instead of at the end so you'll know when it happens. I'm going to try not to switch between their point of views in chapters, but I'll make bigger spaces between paragraph to let you know. If there is a better way I would love to know because I don't think this is the best way to do this. I don't like to put Steven's POV or Theta's POV in the middle of the story. I don't know why, but if the first way doesn't work then I will try it and I'll keep it if it works better. This chapter is more to show Theta's character through someone else's eyes as well as how Steven feels about her. As always I would love the feedback especially with the POV changes. Enjoy

     Steven watched the group as they ate dinner. Everyone had eaten everything except Theta. She had just picked the food with little interest. This concerned him as she had been asleep for a day and he didn't know if she had eaten before that. He decided to offer her some food in hopes she would eat something else. He walked up to her and held out a chocolate bar because that was all he had. She looked at it for a second, confused. "You haven't eaten yet so I thought maybe you would like something else instead," he said smiling a little. She narrowed her eyes, but took it anyways. She sniffed it before taking a bite of it. Her face lit up. A huge smile spread across her face. Her reaction confused him for a second. "Have you never had chocolate before?" he asked. She shook her head as she ate the rest of it. There was chocolate all over her mouth and he couldn't help but laugh a little. He had never seen her this happy in the small amount of time he had known her, but he knew he wanted to see her like this again. He never did like it when people were upset or sad, and she seemed to be one of those all the time. "I was never allowed to have luxuries like that before, and I don't have the money to get any," she said after she wiped her mouth off. He had never thought of chocolate as a luxuries, but maybe where she lived it was scarce. He shrugged a little. "I have a few more if you would like them," he said. She thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "I don't want to be in debt to you further," she said. He frowned a little, confused by what she meant. "You are not in debt to me," he said. "Of course I am, you gave me something and now I must give you something," she said, "that's how I was taught. What would you like? I don't have much, but I can give you what I can." He was surprised by this. "You don't have to give me anything," he said. "Of course I do," she said stubbornly. He frowned and thought of something. "If I give you more candy bars will you eat at each meal?" he asked. She thought about this for a second before nodding. "If that is what you want in exchange then yes I will," she said. He seemed relieved and smiled. He held out his hand. She seemed confused for a second before remembering what she was supposed to do. She shook his hand closing the deal. "This is a weird tradition," she mumbled under her breath.

     Steven was getting ready for bed when he noticed Theta wasn't there. He started looking for her. Eventually he found her sitting beside a large pond. She was wearing what appeared to be her PJs. They were nothing more than a cheap shirt and pants with several holes in them. He got a little closer to see that she seemed to be washing the clothes she  had worn today. He found this odd, but thought maybe she enjoyed keeping her clothes clean though he didn't think the pond had clean water. He got a little closer, but stopped when she looked over her back toward his general direction. She went back to washing her clothes though what she did next surprised him. She took off her shirt and started to wash it. He was about to look away when he saw the scars that were littering her body. Most looked like they were caused by a knife or some kind of sharp object, but there was one that caught his attention. He couldn't see it very well, but it looked like a partially opened eye with strange letters or runes around it. He couldn't tell if there were vines coming out of each of the runes or if it was just random scars. Before he could get a better look, she put her shirt back on and proceeded to take her pants off. With that, he left not wanting to invade her privacy more than he already had.

    Back at the camp, Steven went into his tent to think about what he saw. He figured out she had probably been abused before and she might not have many clothes. He remembered she had said she didn't have much, but he didn't realize she didn't even have a change of clothes. Of course, he wore the same looking suit everyday, but they were different suits that simply looked the same. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know if she would accept it. He would have to give it to her discreetly so she couldn't refuse. He didn't know why he wanted to help her so badly. One of his friends had told him he helped too many people. He didn't understand why they said this as he had more than enough money to help. He decided that the next town they were in he would buy some new clothing.


	7. On the Road Again

     Theta knew what Steven had done. He had watched her last night, but for some reason she couldn't find it in her that she didn't care. She wanted to be mad at him and she was, but at the same time she wasn't. She didn't know what he had seen, and she found she didn't care. She figured that he'd seen a few of her scars, and he might have seen her marking. That's what she was worried about. She didn't want people to know who she had belonged to. She didn't want them to know that she had killed before. She just wanted to see her as "normal." She had been seen as a freak, a slut, a follower her entire life, and she just wanted wanted to be seen as her. Though, she wasn't entirely sure how to be Theta. She had been so many other people that she wasn't sure which one was her. She had been hyper and friendly, but everyone ignored her when she tried to befriend them. She had been silent, and nobody noticed her. Maybe she wasn't meant to have friends, maybe she was meant to be alone. Master had known that and that's why he had left her. She didn't know what this new group thought of her. They probably hated her too. They were tolerating her because she wouldn't leave them alone. Mairin seemed nice. She was always so nice to Theta. That could be a lie though. Theta could normally spot a liar, but there were some she couldn't tell. 

     "Theta are you okay?" Mairin asked pulling Theta from her thoughts, "it's your turn." Theta nodded and took her turn. The group had been traveling for a few days now. Steven wouldn't let her walk still and so she had to rid Metagross to her disdain. To help pass the time, she and Mairin were playing any card game Theta could think of. It was starting to get bore her. "What do you think about me?" Theta asked waiting for Mairin. Mairin seemed surprised by her question and didn't answer for a minute as she put her card down. "I don't know what to think yet," she said, "you seem a little sad all the time, but you don't seem mean except when you punched Lysandre in the face." Theta nodded thinking. She still didn't know if she should be trusted or not, but she knew she shouldn't be so suspicious of everyone or else she really wouldn't have any friends. "I'm glad you are truthful," she said after many moments of silence, "no one has ever been so nice to me and I don't know what to do with this kindness." Mairin frowned a little before hugging her tightly. Theta froze for a second almost falling off Metagross before hugging back. She sat there not letting go. Mairin let go and sat back down. Theta smiled a little before setting her card down continuing their game. 

     The group had been walking for several hours. In the distance, Theta could see a mountain with a strange flat top. "That is where we are headed," Steven said. This was the first thing he had said to her since last night. "Good," she said tired of riding on Metagross. She was thankful for the Pokemon's help, but she didn't want to accept charity any longer. "Can we stop for a minute so I can check my bandages?" she asked. The group all nodded in unison. Apparently, they were all tired from the wall. She seemed to be the only one with any sort of energy as Mairin had fallen asleep an hour ago. Theta watched her carefully to make sure she didn't fall off. Metagross stopped suddenly as everyone stopped. Theta got off and carefully picked Mairin up. She set her down on a semi flat piece of dirt before walking off. She didn't like the group watching her change her bandages, and had to find somewhere private. She ended up going between two of the rocks that scattered the land. She peeled off the old bandages wincing a little. Compared to how it was, it looked great, but still had a long way to heal. Instead of looking black, it was now a slightly recognizable shade of brown. She also knew the group would think it off that she healed so quickly though this was slow by her standards. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the last of the herbs she was using. "I'm going to have to ask Will of some more," she said to herself as she made it into a paste. She lathered it onto her foot and put new bandages on. She was about to leave when she heard something. Looming above her stood Lysandre. She frowned a little, her eyes narrowing. "What do you want?" she growled as she struggled to get up. "I wanted see how you were doing," he said smiling. She rolled her eyes and hobbled past him. "Fine," she said. She went back to the rest of the group leaving Lysandre standing there. He followed her back. "I am truly sorry for what happened. I would not have done it purposely. I just wanted to know you a little more, and close this rift between us," he said. She stopped and turned around. "You might be fooling them, but you won't be fooling me. I've learned to trust my instincts and they're telling me not to trust you," she hissed before hobbling again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long to update. My computer isn't working and finals were this week so things were chaotic. Anyways here's the next chapter. I'm uploading this on my phone so chances are I'm not going to edit it. Sorry it's taking so long to get out of the second episode. I'm going to try to wrap it up next chapter,. As always I love feedback and enjoy. :)


	8. The One Who Sits In the Furious Sky

     Theta was walking with the group as they ascended the mountain. They had finally allowed her to walk, but she was painfully slow. Her foot throbbed, and frankly, she didn't care. She was tired of the charity the group was giving just because her foot was burnt. She loved the fact that she could move as she please, and this must have shown. "You seemed to be in a good mood," Alain said. She simply nodded as they moved along. Eventually, they got to two stone pillars with strange patterns on them. Theta figured it was to allow energy to flow freely within the lines as it could prove fatal if there weren't any. She had seen it happen before. Some careless human would try to do something stupid involving magic and it would blow up in their faces, literally. She remembered someone who had done something like that. She also remembered she was the one who had to clean them up after the magic backfired. It wasn't fun, and she hadn't been happy about it. She had warned them not to do it. "I wonder what these strange symbols mean," Mairin said. "It's so the energy that flows through it has a place to go kind of like lava. Lava must have a place to flow or else it will explode causing an eruption. If the energy doesn't have a place to flow then it might blow your face off because of the built up pressure," Theta said. Everyone turned toward her direction with a disgusted look. She frowned and slid closer to the wall wishing more than ever to disappear. After her little explanation. Steven and Lysandre started talking to each other about this wooden tablet they had. She could only hear a little of what they were saying, but it what she could hear sounded boring. She slouched against the wall waiting for something to happen. Steven ushered Alain over to one of the two stones, and he walked over to the other. She watched as they put those stones against the rocks. When doing so the rocks lit up going through the lines surrounding the stones. "Show offs," she mumbled as she watched. The ancient people always loved adding a flare to their work just to impress future generations. Just as she said that a long flight of stairs leading to the top of the mountain appeared making her groan. "Couldn't have been an escalator?" she mumbled as she followed the rest of the group.

     By the time everyone had gotten to the top, Theta's foot felt like it would fall off. The dull throb was now a roaring inferno. She gritted her teeth against the pain and as soon as the got to the top, she sat down hoping it would help. She listened to Steven as he instructed Alain to put his Megastone against some form of alter as Steven did the same. Again more shining lights appeared, but Theta wasn't in the mood to comment. She watched as a larger version of the stones that Steven and Alain had came out of the ground. She watched this with a detached interest. Why should she care about this? Her mind changed when she felt a powerful gust of wind. Looking skywards, she sees a plane and several scientist start setting up strange equipment, but she didn't care about the people. She only cared for the fact that Lysandre had a airplane and didn't think to fly the group up instead of them walking up there. She didn't like airplanes much, but it would have saved her a lot of pain if they had flown. This fact made her stand up and walked over to Lysandre. "You had an airplane?," she growled, "and you didn't think to fly us up?" Lysandre didn't even notice her as he commanded the scientists. To get his attention, she kicked him in the shin. He winced and looked at her confused. "You had a fucking airplane," she said her voice cold and quiet. He just frowned and went back to work. The urge to strangle someone had never been so strong before as she hobbled back to her seat. He obviously didn't care, and she wasn't too surprised as she had broken his nose.

     Theta was watching the sky as the researchers did their work. She had noticed that before it had been a nice clear day, but now dark, ominous clouds were blocking the sun. It didn't surprise her when she heard a loud roar coming from above. Something was probably guarding this large stone and it wasn't too happy when humans had trespassed on its land and were using these strange things on its stone. What she didn't expect was a large, serpentine dragon to appear then change. It had long catfish like whiskers coming from the horns on its head and mouth. Black ran along its body in a pattern she couldn't quite see. It roared again before attacking them blowing up the plane and ruins as well. It definitely didn't like them being there as rocks flew all around her. At this point, she didn't care if a large rock so happened to fall along and smash her face in. It would end this miserable throbbing. Had she always this whining? She thought this as more debris fell around her, and after a few seconds, of thought had decided to go with yes. In the distance, she could hear Alain and Steven mega evolving their Pokemon. She had no interest in what was going on around her as the three mighty Pokemon clashed though it seemed to her that the green one was winning as it unleashed another devastating attack further destroying the ruins. More chunks of rocks explode everywhere. What got her back into focus was the fact that Mairin had almost gotten hit, but was saved by Alain. Behind them, she saw that a rock was about to fall on Lysandre. She thought about letting the rock hit him for a split second before deciding against it. With her good foot and all her strength, she launched herself toward him. She jumped out of the way of fallen rocks and rocks that were about to land before putting him out of the way. She had used most of her reserve energy as she found that she couldn't lift herself up making. She lay there on top of Lysandre and watched the floor as she heard and felt something explode. She turned her head to see that the giant rock was the source of the explosion. "It didn't do a very good job of protecting the stone," she dimly thought. 

     It flew away either realizing it what it had done or because it was done with what it had come to do. Theta felt strong arms push her up and was aware that she was being carried. At this point, she didn't care by who just as long as they didn't drop her. She could hear Steven grunting for some reason then talking to Alain. Rocks must have fallen on top of them and Steven was pushing them off or the rocks must have almost fallen on them and was stopped by something. With annoyance, she realized Lysandre must be the one carrying her. Now she didn't care if she was dropped as long as it meant not being touched by him. "Let me down," she mumbled and without argument, she felt herself falling. She was stopped somehow, but she couldn't figure out how. For a second, she thought maybe he had thrown her over the edge and now she was free falling. This notion was disproved as she felt Metagross' cold back against her cheek. She smiled a little having grown attached to this metal monster. She slide her hand over its back in an attempt to pet it, but found she didn't have the strength to move it back. She knew she was too tired to stay awake, but not tired enough to fall asleep. She watched them walk away from the ruins, now being true to their name as it was completely destroyed, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This going to be the end of the second episode and maybe a transition from the second to the third depending on how long it is. My computer is finally fixed so hopefully it will be easier to upload. I know there aren't many moments with Alain and Lysandre. I keep forgetting about them, but I'm going to try and remember in the future. As always I'd love feedback and enjoy. :)


	9. The Way to Rustboro City

     Theta opened her eyes, her head throbbing in time with her foot. Her head always hurt if she overexerted herself. She wanted nothing more than to have some aspirin or what Will had made when she had used too much of her energy. That stuff made her bounce off of walls. Smiling a little, she opened her eyes to see that they hadn't walked far since the she had dozed off meaning either she had been asleep for only a short time or that she had been out for a while and they had rested along the way. "How long have I been out?" she mumbled. "About twenty minutes," said someone whom she recognized as Alain. She simply nodded and sat herself up with a bit of a struggle. "Where is my bag?" she asked. No one answered. Frowning, she looked around to see if anyone was hiding it from her. After a thorough investigation, she saw that Alain was carrying it in his right hand. "Give me my bag," she said holding her hand out. He seemed to hesitate. Everyone around him was a little nervous as he handed her the bag. To her dismay, there were large, burn holes in it. She stared at it in disbelief for a second before looking through it knowing everything was going to be ruined. The fire must have spread to her stuff as everything had similar burn holes. She rooted through her bag looking for something specific. When she found it, her face went from disbelief to sad to angry. She pulled her deck of cards that were now no more than ashes with a few corners saved. She let out a choked sob. That was the only thing valuable she had in her bag and now it was ruined. She held the corners that were left reaching deep within her for some spare energy, but of course, she found none. She had used it all saving that jackass Lysandre. If she hadn't done that then maybe she would have had enough to fix her deck, and for a second, she thought she would have before remembering that the spell took more energy than it was worth. "What's so important about a deck of cards?" Mairin asked confused. It took Theta a minute before she answered anger boiling inside her. "I was given these," she snapped, "it was one of the only gifts he had given me. We were at a casino and and..." She stuttered for a moment before continuing. "And he gave these to me knowing I loved card games. He then explained to me why there was a hole in the corner of all the cards as I had been upset that they had been ruined. He said that it was to make sure that nobody used the same deck twice and it was the casino's way of knowing which had been used and which hadn't," she said looking at the ground. Mairin still seemed confused, but didn't say anything. Theta hadn't told them the reason as to why she and her master had been in the casino. It wasn't for gambling, the women, or money. Her master wanted to be entertained and she entertained him the only way she knew how, but she would never tell the group that. It was her dirty secret that she kept under lock and key. "How much does a deck of cards cost?" she asked softly. "About 1000," Mairin said, "but I'm only guessing." Theta didn't know why she had asked as she had no money, and she didn't want to steal the deck either. Frowning, she just resign to silence as she realized she didn't have another pair of clothes either.

     Theta had remained quiet until lunch time where she refused to eat anything. Instead, she walked out into the large open field where the grass grew to her knees. She just walked around staring at her feet. Not paying attention to where she was going, she accidentally tripped over something. She fell on something soft and fuzzy. Seconds later, she heard a soft yelp and quickly went to see what she had fallen on. She picked up a cute Pokemon, or what she assumed was a Pokemon, that had long brown ears and a fluffy cream colored neck. She smiled a little despite herself and hugged the little thing gently. "I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't paying attention." The Pokemon just looked at her with a confused look. Theta patted its head. She sat there for a while just petting it before remembering she had to get back to the group. Getting up, she walked back the way she came still holding the Pokemon. When she got back, she saw that no one was there despite the fact that all of their stuff was still there. Figuring they had gone on a walk, she sat down and waited for them.

     Theta waited for about ten or fifteen minutes before Alain had come back. "Where is everyone?" she asked seeing he was back. "They are out looking for you," he said before sitting down, "you were gone for so long the others were afraid something had happened to you. I had suggested to continue walking and let you catch up." She didn't say anything for a moment looking at the Pokemon she had found. "What Pokemon is this?" she asked showing Alain the Pokemon. "It looks like an Eevee," he said looking at the brown and cream colored Pokemon. She looked down at Eevee and smiled a little. Realizing that she had probably kidnapped it from its family, she let it go hoping it would return home, but to her surprise it wouldn't budge. It just stayed in her lap content with her company. Her smile widened as she waited for the others to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the in between episodes chapter. This is going to be split into two chapters because I'm lazy and don't feel like making it one. Theta also gets a fuzzy new friend that will hopefully stay with her throughout her journey. Anyways, I would love some feedback and enjoy.


	10. The Big City

     The group made it into Rustboro without any fuller set backs. Theta was surprised by the size of the city as she had never been allowed to enjoy it while she was in one. It was too distracting or she would visit at night. The one issue was she wasn't used to all these people so close to her, and she slowly pushed herself into the shadows. There were so many stores though that she would come in and out of them to look at things. One store caught her attention the most. Inside was a small glass statue of a blue Pokemon with with two white tails and a diamond shape on its head. She stared at it for a few more minutes allowing the group to leave her behind. She wanted it so badly, but she had no money and the look the Eevee, it had stayed with her, gave her told her not to steal it. She eventually walked off back to where the group. They had found their way to a large modern looking building. "This is Devon Corp. My father should be inside and let us stay here for the time being," Steven explained. The group went inside to look around. "I hope you don't mind, but you and Mairin are sharing a room," he said as they walked through the building. She shook her head looking at Mairin. "The laundry machine is down in the basement and if you get hungry there is a kitchen that you may use," he said, "Father usually makes dinner around six if he is still following his usual schedule. Theta and Mairin, your room is up the stairs second door to your right and Alain's room is the one right across from the girls room. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, but I will be out for a few hours so you can ask any of the employees." Without saying another word, he walked back toward the front  door. He stopped though just as he got to it. "Oh and my father wishes to meet you as soon as you get situated," he said before walking out. They nodded and went to where he told them their rooms were. Mairin set down her bag and Chespin. Theta didn't have another bag and so instead set down Eevee. She wished she could get a few things for it like a collar or food, but she had to find a job first before anything. Instead, she wrapped the fluffy Pokemon in a blanket and let it rest there. "I wonder what I'm going to wear to meet Steven's dad?" Mairin asked. Theta' heart dropped. She didn't have a change of clothes now and even if she did they wouldn't be appropriate. Sighing, she concluded she hated the city as everything here just reminded her about how poor she was. "Just go as you are," she said. Mairin thought about it for a second then nodded. Theta could give Kaita a call and see if she had any clothes Theta could borrow, but the clothes wouldn't fit in certain places as Kaita was more gifted in the bust and butt area than Theta. Theta knew she was flat chested and had no butt, and sometimes, though not often, wished she could be gifted in those areas. Instead of borrowing clothes, she decided to take her own advice and go as her tattered self hoping Steven's father didn't mind. She didn't even know why cared. She took a shower, and dressed in the same clothes as before.

     The night had gone by quickly. Steven's father turned to be a kind, down to earth guy who was an amazing cook. Theta had thought a hired chief would cook the food instead of the president of the company. Dinner was chicken Alfredo with garlic bread. Afterwards, she slipped out and took a walk in the woods just outside of the city. She decided to train a little as she felt guilty for not doing it in over a week. She drew crude targets onto five trees before throwing knives at the center never missing her targets. She finished after an hour or so and went back. Throughout the session and the walk back, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. 

     Theta took her time making her way back to the company as she wanted to see the store where she had seen the glass statue. When she got there, she was crushed to see that it wasn't there anymore though all the other items were still in their original places. She sighed heavily deciding it was for the best as she could never afford it. Going back, she wanted nothing more than to go to bed. When she got to the room, she was surprised to see there was a new backpack and a note in poison pen. She took the note and set it aside as she couldn't read. "Aren't you going to read the note?" Mairin asked. Theta blushed a little. "I can't read," she said a little embarrassed. Mairin seemed surprised, and grabbed the note. "It says open," she said. Theta nodded and opened the flap of the backpack. She found several new pairs of clothes, a pestle and mortar, a new deck of cards with a hole on one of the corners, and at the very bottom, a little box. Tilting her head, she opened the box. Inside was the little blue statue with two white tails and a diamond on its head. It was more beautiful up close. She couldn't help, but smile, holding it carefully. "What Pokemon is this?" she asked showing Marin. "That's Suicune," Mairin said, "I don't know much about it." Nodding, Theta put it back in the box and closed the lip setting it on her bedside. "Would you like to play a few card games?" she asked. Mairin agreed so Theta opened the deck of cards. Inside, there was a small piece of paper with something on it. Again, she had to give the paper to Mairin who read it for her. It was an explanation as to why there was a hole on the cards. Theta's smile widened. For several more hours, the two played different card games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heroes finally make it to Rustboro and needless to say Theta is amazed. Here's the last chapter leading into the third episode. I'm going to have to rewatch it.


	11. Questions Unanswered

     Theta dressed the next morning in one of the new outfits she had gotten. Walking downstairs, she went to see how Mairin was doing as she had went earlier than Theta. As she was walking, she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Steven. "Sorry," he said, "I should have been paying attention to where I was going." She frowned a little, but nodded. "It was my fault," she said, "I have never been very observant." That was a lie. "Would you mind if I walked down with you?" he asked. She just nodded again confused as he was going the other way before. 

     Steven and Theta made it downstairs. Theta broke off from the rest of the group to go into the forest again, and too her surprise, Steven followed her. She walked all the way to where she had trained last night before she turned toward him. "Why are you following me?" she snapped glaring at him. "Sorry I didn't know that bothered you," he said frowning, "I was only curious as to what you where doing last night." "You should know as you followed me last night," she said. He seemed a little surprised, and blushed a little. "Sorry. I saw you leaving and I let my curiousity get the better of me," he said ashamed. She frowned a little and sighed. "Please stop doing it," she said, any annoyance had left. She didn't know why she wasn't mad at him anymore. Maybe it had to do with the gifts he had given her last night. "Why did you get me all of that new stuff?" she asked. He feigned surprise when she said that. "I have no idea what you're taking about," he lied. She couldn't help, but laugh a little at his act before covering her mouth quickly fear in her eyes. "You're a horrible liar," she said, "I know it was you and I know I'm sounding ungrateful, but I just want to know why you did it?" He only smiled a little. "You seemed like you needed a little good in your life and I know that giving someone a few things isn't much, but I thought maybe it would help," he said. She nodded and just stood there for a moment. He thought that she was mad again, but what she did next surprised him. She took a step closer and hugged him. "Thank you," she said, "it's one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me and I want to know how I can repay you." He stood there for a second before hugging back. "You don't have to do anything," he said. Her brow furrowed making her look as though she was going to kill him. "Yes I do, but I don't have much," she said thinking of what she could do. An idea struck her and she couldn't help, but smile. "I can teach you how to use throwing knive and how to use magic," she said, "it's all I have." He seemed happy at this proposal and nodded. "I would love it," he said, "can I also ask a few questions about your life and in exchange you can ask any question you want." She flinched a little fear in her eyes. "You'll think I'm a beast," she said frowning. She never used the "M" word as that had always set Master off. "I promise I will do my best not to judge you," he said. She thought some more before agreeing. "Ask away," she said solemnly. He stood there in silence before asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more transition chapter as I don't have computer with me so I can't watch the episode and I don't think my phone can do a video that long. Anyways this chapter shows that Theta's opinions of Steven changes a bit, but she is still stubborn in her ways. As always, I would love some feedback and hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first attempt at fanfiction. I would appreciate feedback. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry the name isn't that great I was having a hard time thinking of one and this is what I came up with in the short notice. Steven isn't going to be introduced for a few more chapters. This is going off of the mega evolution series and not the games. Sorry it is so short but the chapters should get a little longer.


End file.
